


Cuddle Bugs

by asimpleword



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [9]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s moments like these, that Jack gets a chance to really appreciate Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Septiplier are total cuddle bugs don’t argue with me on this okay I am expert i will physically fight you.

It’s moments like these, that Jack gets a chance to really appreciate Mark. They’re curled up on one end of the couch, a blanket over the two of them. Mark’s on his back and Jack’s on his chest, arm thrown across him and hanging off the edge of the couch, and one leg slotted between Mark’s. The raven haired man slides a hand up under his hoodie, thumb circling the skin just to the side of his tailbone in a relaxing way. Jack closes his eyes and smiles; he knew how much love Mark tried to put into his actions when he couldn’t find the right words.

In the quiet, Jack drinks in every inch of Mark with his eyes and soaks him up with his fingertips. His sleepy but content hooded eyes, his messy hair, the steady thump of his heart against Jack’s ear, and the soft smile on his face that only Jack gets a view of. He focuses on the slow rise and fall of his chest when he inhales and exhales and feels like he could lay here for the rest of eternity and be happy.

Mark’s flipping through channels looking for something interesting, while Jack stays silent and lets him pick. He doesn’t care much for other distractions when he’s with Mark. God, he’s a sappy shit, isn’t he?

A hand runs through Jack’s hair, fingers brushing his scalp, and he grins. He loves the feeling of Mark’s touch. It calms him and makes his head spin at the same time. Mark had an effect on him like nothing else. He made him feel loved and care about, he couldn’t ask for a better partner.

Mere minutes later, the abrupt cutting of voices stops, and he hears the dialogue to ‘Finding Nemo’ start playing. Mark hadn’t stopped rubbing his back, and his eyes were fluttering with the urge to close them. He tried to keep his eyes open, blinking and rubbing at them with a closed fist and a yawn. Unbeknownst to Jack, Mark stared down at him, chest feeling like it could burst with affection and love for the man he was with. He was too much sometimes, Mark couldn’t handle it.

He’s the lucky one, Mark thinks, when he remembers how golden-hearted Jack is. Jack does all he can, he’s there when Mark needs someone, he cares more than thought possible, and he knows how to make Mark laugh whether he needs it or not. He was all Mark needed for the rest of his lifetime.

They lay there in the quiet of their house, Jack fighting sleep and Mark still lazily drawing patterns into his soft skin.

And to them, it’s pretty perfect.


End file.
